¿A donde fui a parar? (BTS)
by HaraSmith
Summary: T/N es una chica que nunca pensó enamorarse, y menos con el carácter que tenia, aparte de su gusto para las cursilerias. Un dia de lluvia va a una cafetería donde conoce a alguien que cambiara su vida, o mejor dicho "alguienes" mas solo una es especial para ella. Quédate a leer esta historia llena de momentos graciosos, miedos, y un amor que florecerá con el tiempo.


¿Ustedes creen en el destino? Yo la verdad que no...hasta que lo conocí. Ese día sentí que algo iba a cambiar para bien, no solo por la forma en que era sino por lo rápido que tuve confianza en el, algo que no pasaba en mi hace mucho tiempo.

Ahora quizá estén un poco confundidos sobre quien hablo, pero créanme que con el paso de la historia llegaran a amarlo tanto como yo.

Una amistad que no pensé que llegaría a algo mas. Enamorarme no es lo mio, no soy cursi ni la mas bonita, no soy tierna ni detallista, entonces ¿que fue lo que el vio en mi? es algo que hasta el día de hoy me pregunto.

En fin no seguiré alargando esta leve introducción de mis líos amorosos. En cuanto a mi presentación solo les dire que me llamo TN (tu nombre). Pero bueno, señorita escritora de inicio a mi historia que no quiero aburrir a la gente plis -apunto su dedo indice hacia el cielo con un leve gesto de ansias, indicándole a la persona a cargo de ella que comenzara el cuento-

Era una mañana fría y tormentosa. Las gotas de lluvia caían en la calle generando pequeños charcos sobre ella, se podían ver los reflejos de la gente corriendo para poder buscar un lugar en el cual refugiarse. Los arboles se movían levemente por las ráfagas de viento frió proveniente del este. Algunos comercios dudaban en seguir abiertos debido al clima, principalmente los bares sacaron las mesas de afuera para que la gente no se golpeara con ellas. Aunque si lo piensan, de algún modo seria una escena graciosa, gente que por correr se resbale y choque con alguna silla...no se yo solo digo (?)

Nuestra protagonista: una chica de estatura mediana, con cabello ondulado de color miel, labios de un color rosado muy tenue, y una piel blanca de porcelana. Llevaba puesta su amada chaqueta negra de cuero, con un short de jean, una mangas cortas blanca, y en sus pies llevaba unas convers negras algo desgastadas. Caminaba a paso rápido mientras trataba de cubrir sus ojos con sus manos para que las gotas de agua no cayeran en ellos.

T/N: En estos momentos me hubiera gustado hacerle caso a mi madre por una vez y sacar mi paraguas -dijo hablando para ella misma entre susurro. Su madre le había dejado un paraguas en la puerta notando que había unas cuantas nubes con ganas de liberarse, para su mala suerte con lo terca que es no le hizo caso-

Decidió ingresar en un bar bastante pintoresco, tenia varios cuadros en las paredes lo cual le saco una sonrisa, amaba los lugares bien decorados. Levantando un poco su cabeza para ver entre la multitud de gente trato de buscar una mesa vacía, pero no tuvo suerte,había tanta gente que ni los mozos podían circular bien, uno casi tiraba un vaso de agua sobre una vieja de por ahi. Tuvo que recurrir al plan B, osea buscar solo una silla vacía.

T/N: Muy bien, vemos quien sera mi nuevo amigo... y creo que seras vos cacheton -esbozo una leve sonrisa al ver a un chico sentado solo junto a la ventana. Era cacheton, una gran debilidad para ella y sus manías de apretarle las mejillas a la gente. Llevaba una sudadera gris, jeans de color azul oscuro, su cabello era castaño claro y estaba un poco despeinado. Tener mucha gente amontonada cerca de el parecía no molestarle, es mas, se lo veía muy tranquilo mientras tomaba su café.

-Con la mejor actitud que podía tener, mas haya del puto clima, se acerco hacia el y lo miro con una leve sonrisa, tratando de escurrir un poco su pelo. -Disculpa las molestias pero ¿te importaría si me siento aquí?, la verdad no veo mas mesas disponibles y no tengo ganas de sentarme en el piso con barro.

?: Am claro, supongo que no queremos que te enfermes en ese sucio piso -desvió su mirada del café para dirigirla a la chica, no le molestaba que alguien se sentara con el, a lo mejor tenia una buena charla-

T/N: Buena respuesta -tomo asiento frente al chico, cruzando sus piernas para calentarse un poco- Me llamo T/N, un gusto conocerte -estiro una de sus manos en modo de presentación-

?: ¿T/N? lindo nombre. Mi nombre es Park Jimin, un gusto -Estiro la mano contraria para poder estrecharla junto a la de la chica, dibujando una amable sonrisa en sus labios-

Okey debo admitir que si es algo lindo, y sus cachetes son algo que no puedo dejar de mirar, las ganas de apretarlos son increíbles ;-; -se abofetea mentalmente (?)- ya contrólate, no hay que espantar al nene.

T/N: Un gusto Jimin. Y dime ¿que te trae por aqui? -Pero que pregunta mas tonta, obvio que por el clima o simplemente tenia ganas, se nota que no puedo hablar con los chicos, recapacita T/N-

Jimin: Pues la verdad es que estaba esperando a alguien...aunque no se si se habrá caído en el camino, ya que no suele ser impuntual. -Rio levemente mientras guardaba en su mochila un libro que al parecer estaba leyendo, si no me equivoco era "El Principito"-. (Nota de autora: si no lo leyeron se los recomiendo, es bastante interesante. Y no, no es como la seria que pasan por Discovery Kids)

T/N: Ou -¿Acaso sera la novia? si es asi, la chica tiene bastante suerte, Jimin era bastante lindo y parecía una persona buena.- Entonces creo que debere ceder la silla pronto, y yo me apoyare sobre el marco de la ventana :v

Jimin: Jajjajaja boba, no te preocupes, nos vendria bien tu compañía...-me guiño uno de sus ojos. Un guiño, osea, ¿esta tratando de coquetearme? ¿no ve el mamarracho que soy en estos momentos? Chicos, quien entiende sus gustos.-

T/N: ¿Boba? :v veo que ya entramos en confianza.

A los pocos segundos que dije eso senti la presencia de una persona en mi espalda, y no de las que andaban corriendo, sino esta me miraba fijamente y Jimin sonreia para sus adentros ¿a donde me fui a sentar?

* * *

Buenooooo, hasta aqui el primer Cap. Si veo que les gusto lo seguire escribiendo, y la verdad espero que si porque es el primer fanfic de BTS que escribo 3

Dejen sus comentarios plis, cualquier ayuda me sirve u opinion.

Los loveo~


End file.
